dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Christopher Sabat
Christopher Robin Sabat (born in Washington, D.C.) is a voice actor, most notable for his work in the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super and the various movies and specials associated with the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Biography Sabat lived briefly in Australia and is a 1992 graduate of Clear Creek High School near Houston, Texas. As well as doing voice work, he also acts as a director, voice director, producer or editor in many productions. In 2004, he founded an audio production company called OkraTron 5000 in Richardson, Texas, which specializes in interactive voiceover, music and sound design. Sabat is usually cast in roles which involves him playing a very strong man or very gruff, tough, grouchy characters. He provides the voice work for such notable characters as Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Salza, Shenron, as well as many others. Filmography Notable Staff Credits *'' '' (2003) - ADR Director, Line Producer, DVD Producer and Menu Audio *''Blue Gender: The Warrior'' (movie (2004) - ADR Director, Line Producer *'' '' (2004) - ADR Director *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (2003) - Assistant ADR Director, DVD Menu Audio *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1996) - ADR director, Voice Director episodes 261-276 *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' - Voice Direction *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' - Voice Direction *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' - Voice Direction *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' - ADR Director *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' - Script Adaptation *'' '' (2002) - Assistant ADR Director *'' '' - Music *'' '' (2003) - ADR Director *'' '' (movie) (2002) - ADR Director, DVD Audio Design *''Lupin III: Dragon of Doom'' (special) (2003) - Line Producer, DVD Menu Audio *''Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimaro's Treasure'' (special) (2002) - Line Producer, DVD Audio Design *''Lupin III: Voyage to Danger'' (OVA) (2003) - Line Producer, DVD Menu Audio *'' '' (video game) - Voice direction, producer Notable voice roles (anime) *'' '' - Kasumi Gyoubu *''Blue Gender'' - Keith Bean *''Blue Gender: The Warrior'' (movie) - Keith Bean *''Dragon Ball'' - Yamcha, Kami, King Piccolo, Piccolo, Grandpa Gohan, Korin, Mr. Popo, Officer Black, Colonel Silver, Shenron, and others *''Dragon Ball Z'' - Vegeta, Yamcha, Piccolo, Zarbon, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Salza, Vegito (shared w/ Sean Schemmel), Gogeta (shared w/ Sean Schemmel), Shenron, and others *''Dragon Ball GT'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Omega Shenron, Yamcha, Ox-King, Gogeta (shared w/ Sean Schemmel), Shenron *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Kami, Porunga, Shenron *''Fruits Basket'' - Ayame Sohma *'' '' - Alex Louis Armstrong *'' '' - Ddraig *'' '' (all specials and movies released by Funimation) - Daisuke Jigen *'' '' - Naru Naru *'' '' - Chevalier D'Autrich *'' '' - Kikuchiyo *'' '' - Azuma Iriki *'' '' - Saiga Tatsumi *'' '' - Kiyotaka Narumi *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' - Kazuma Kuwabara, Raizen (TV series) *'' '' - Father Tres Iqus (aka "Gunslinger") *'' '' - Roy Revant *'' '' - Roronoa Zoro *'' '' - Kurogane *'' '' - Kyoichi Sudo (Second Stage) *'' '' - Narrator *'' '' - Garterbelt *'' '' - Alex Louis Armstrong *'' '' - Elfman Strauss *'' '' - Giroro *'' '' - Masa *'' '' - Yakumo Oomori *'' '' - All Might Notable voice roles (games) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Jeice, Kami, Mr. Popo, Porunga, Shenron *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Tiencha, Vegito, Shenron *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Guru, Kami, Mr. Popo, Korin, Recoome, Omega Shenron, Bubbles, Gogeta, Vegito, Shenron *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' & Shin Budokai - Another Road - Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito, Gogeta *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Vegito, Gogeta, Mr. Popo, Porunga, Shenron *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' & 3 - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Omega Shenron, Salza, Grandpa Gohan, King Piccolo, King Vegeta, Vegito, Gogeta, Korin, Porunga, Shenron *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' - Piccolo, Recoome, Vegeta, Yamcha, Gogeta, Vegito *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Vegito, Gogeta, Hirudegarn, Omega Shenron, Porunga, Shenron, Black Star Shenron, Grandpa Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Recoome, Jeice, Burter *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Cell, Vegito, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Salza, Shenron *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' - Vegeta, Recoome, Jeice, Soba, Piccolo, Yamcha, Additional Characters *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, King Piccolo, Shenron, Announcer *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Recoome *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' - Bubbles, Gogeta, Kami, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Porunga, Recoome, Shenron, Yamcha, Vegeta, Vegito *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Zarbon, Burter, Jeice, Recoome *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' - Grandpa Gohan, King Piccolo *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' - Yamcha, Shenron *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' - Yamcha, Shenron, Grandpa Gohan, Officer Black, Colonel Silver, Buyon *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' - Yamcha, Grandpa Gohan, Shenron, Officer Black, Colonel Silver, Fortunteteller Baba, Korin, King Piccolo, Buyon *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Shenron, Vegito, Gogeta *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Recoome, Salza, Hatchiyack, Vegito, Gogeta, Porunga, Shenron *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Vegito, Hirudegarn *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Gogeta, Vegito, Omega Shenron, Shenron *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Gogeta, Vegito, Omega Shenron, Shenron, Guru *'' '' - Garland *'' '' - Garland *'' '' - Alex D (male) *''Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel'' - Alex Louis Armstrong *'' '' - Alex Louis Armstrong *'' '' - Rundas *'' '' - Roronoa Zoro, Last Boss *'' '' - Captain William Rush (English Voice; credited as Chris Sabat) *'' '' - The Conqueror *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament'' - Kazuma Kuwabara, Gama Trivia *Yamcha was Chris Sabat's first role in the Dragon Ball franchise. He is the only voice actor to have played the same character in the English dub of all four Dragon Ball movies. *Chris Sabat has named Future Trunks as his favorite character. *Chris Sabat named Vegeta as his favorite role on Dragon Ball Z. *Chris Sabat also did the voice of famed Metal Gear protagonist Solid Snake in an episode of ''DEATH BATTLE ''which was made by ScrewAttack (whose headquarters is right next to Funimation's). Category:Real people Category:FUNimation voice actors Category:Producers Category:Series directors